


The Infinite Potential of Gizmo: Captive Life in Silvermoonia

by Tbaarmark2017



Series: My Sequel to Gremlins 2 [1]
Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	The Infinite Potential of Gizmo: Captive Life in Silvermoonia

Recap:  
In the previous chapter, Gizmo the Rainbow Batch, Gizmo is captured by Princess Green Moon and taken back to Silvermoonia, where it is fed with the Permanent Humanizer liquid after midnight and thrown down a bottomless pit. The two princesses and their maid used magical beams tirelessly for an entire night down the pit. They closed their eyes and thought of Prince Ja-in as they did so (a detail not written in the previous chapter). The next morning, a frenzied Gizmo in its new human form begin to run around in the woods. The princesses took it back to a science facility and starts training it in all the human activities suitable for it. Just when Gizmo’s training is almost complete, Billy and Kate arrive in Silvermoonia, where they were greeted by Princess Green Moon and given a tour just like she did to Gizmo. Eventually, the couple took the mogwai (or mogwai sou) back to Earth, where Billy starts “interrogate” it in its human form-Ja Dal.

Ja Dal/Gizmo look up at the ceiling and begin his recount from the time it gives birth to the six mogwais with fur colors resembling those of the rainbow.  
When Princess Green Moon reluctantly pours water on its back, six fur balls shoot off from Gizmo’s back and bounces to different spots in the room in which it is cuffed.  
Instead of using the word “room”, it is more precise to say they were in an all-white space that doesn’t seem to have a concrete ceiling. In fact, when Gizmo look up or about it, it isn’t even sure where the walls and the ceiling are in that space. All it can really touch is the floor under its feet.  
Six large bell jars descended swiftly from the “invisible” ceiling-if there is one in that space-to where the fur balls landed, enclosing them inside. The fur balls grow inside the bell jars and open into mogwais. Meanwhile, Green Moon uses sorcery to form a cage around Gizmo and encage it inside. She did this to ensure its safety from the newborn mogwais which may be evil.  
The mogwais immediately pounds the bell jars with their fists, and cracks begin to appear. Gizmo quivers in fear as it saw the bell jars crack. Fortunately, before they can smash the frail bell jars completely, Blue Moon’s eyes glow in blue and she teleport the six newborns into six different Gray Rooms.  
Unlike the all-white space, the Gray Rooms-or Observation Rooms-are completely different. They are all painted in gray and there is no way to tell where the ceiling is.  
Throughout Silvermoonia’s history, many creatures with the possibility of transforming into humans were thrown into these Gray Rooms, which are equipped with torturing devices and gadgets. It was said that only very few creatures with some sort of strong belief came out of these rooms alive. Even the ones who come out alive might not live long after they came out: some of it die within a very short timeframe after they came out.  
Of the six newborns, Daffy, Lenny and George were reincarnated. They still retain their personalities from their previous lives, except they have different fur colors. Daffy is chocolate brown with more abnormal eyeball positions. Its eyeballs are always at the corners closest to its nose facing each other. Also, in this life, Lenny is dark teal and George is dark purple.  
Soon after they are teleported into different Gray Rooms, two parallel chains with two big, round rings at the end shoots out swiftly and horizontally from who knows where, cuffing the newborns around their armpits. Then, a small TV screen drops down in each of the rooms. The screens turned on automatically and Blue Moon’s serene face showed up.  
“Welcome to my homeland, the once glorious and splendid Kingdom of Silvermoonia, the land of the people who are the celestial ancestors of Japanese and Chinese civilizations.” Blue Moon announces on the screen.  
George raised a brow as it watches the TV screen. “We have analyzed you using Silvermoonian science and learned about the three major restrictions you have to live within: light, water and food after midnight. You will soon learn that on our land, you will lead a life far different from Earth. Right now, you are in a laboratory environment which is more advanced and state-of-the-art than the laboratory you have once been on Earth. From now until after midnight, you will have free time. We will serve you dinner once before midnight and once after midnight. Please enjoy your journey during your stay.”  
The TV screens shut off and a thin laser beam shoots towards the newborns’ stomach. It is the Appetite Sealing Beam, which seals the newborns’ appetite until the designated dinner time announced by Blue Moon.  
In order to avoid letting them pass their free time in boredom, Blue Moon told Green Moon to turn on the cutting-edge Simulation Device (kind of like VR but somewhat more advanced). The lights went out in Gray Room 5. When Lenny can see again, it saw a simulated starry night that looks so real it thinks it’s the real starry night. Then, it gapes in delight to see the reincarnated George next to him. Beneath them, they feel a gentle breeze as a wavy carpet appears, and the song “A Whole New World” from Aladdin starts to play.  
Before they have any more time to react, Lenny and George find themselves levitates on the simulated carpet. As the music plays, they experienced the wonders of a magical carpet ride.  
Seeing that they are having a wonderful time, Green Moon smiles. But her smile was rather reserved and tinted with sadness, since she thought of what they will be like hours later after midnight.  
\---  
Finally, nightfall came, and George is teleported back to its own Gray Room. All of them are unchained. A table rose before each of them with food on them. Each mogwai sou is served different kinds of food. Except the reincarnated Daffy, Lenny and George, the other three mogwais are served Silvermoonian meal in accordance with the current season.  
The reincarnated Daffy, who looks sillier than it is in its previous life, exclaims in delight as it saw the food before its eyes: chicken bourguignon with mashed potatoes and Southwest-style corn. Before it starts eating, though, he spent a moment to think of Kate: it is exactly the meal she served it in its previous life as a mogwai. Next to this reminiscent meal is a flask filled with a wine-colored liquid. Unbeknownst to Daffy, it is the electrifying liquid a gremlin drank 20 years ago in the Splice O’Life lab. Daffy finished the meal-this time it didn’t throw any of that food around-and leave the plate empty. It burped before grabbing the flask and drink the electrifying liquid. Suddenly, it turns into an animate, electric mogwai. Daffy laugh out loud and bump around in its new form before hiding itself into a socket that is hard to see since the whole room is so monochromatic.  
\--  
Lenny and George are also given two different types of liquids: Lenny is given the Giant liquid, which has the effect of stimulating a creature’s growth in size; on the other hand, George is given a strong Brain Hormone that tastes like licorice. Although it tastes awful at first, George somehow still drank about half of it before throwing it aside. It underwent a transformation like the Brain Gremlin used to go through and it gained human voice.  
Green Moon smiled in delight. “Sister, we did it. We finally succeeded in turning them into mutant mogwais.”  
“Good.” Blue Moon smirked. “Now all that’s left for them to do is to eat their post-midnight snack.”  
It’s twenty minutes after midnight. As the six mogwais pace back and forth in their Gray Rooms, Green Moon serves them their post-midnight snack: dark chocolate covered cashews. They ate them all and hiccupped. At the same time, six TV screens drops down from the unseen “ceiling” before Gizmo. Gizmo gasps in shock and put its hand to its mouth as it watches its rival mogwais eat their meals and the cashew snack. Its eyes were wide open as it witnesses how Daffy transforms into a purely electric cocoon after sweeping the saucer with cashews clean.  
Gizmo’s eyes slide to another TV screen showing George as it eats the cashews. It burped loudly and closes its eyes. Within minutes, it turns into a brain-shaped cocoon. Gizmo felt a terror as it watches these scenes.  
Blue Moon gives another smirk. “Now they are ready.”

Ja Dal pauses briefly and tilts its head to the side. He looks saddened.  
“So how did you become human?” Kate crinkles her brows.  
Ja Dal go on with his story.

It was a couple hours after 12PM on Earth when Green Moon enters the white space again. The terrified Gizmo looks up at her, still shivering at the horrible things it saw earlier on the surveillance screens.  
However, Green Moon stopped and just glanced at it. She walks a few steps to her left and held out her palm. A control panel with buttons in different shades of green, teal and blue appear. It gives off a transient noise, and the buttons are glowing irregularly.  
Green Moon walk up to the control panel and hit a few buttons at random-as what Gizmo thought. Then, she pressed a big glittered button near the top center of the control panel.  
A boxy shelf appears and slide towards Gizmo. It stopped right before Gizmo. Green Moon slide open the door of the shelf. A cold foggy air rose, giving Gizmo a chill. When the fog disappears, Gizmo saw rows of colorful liquids arranged inside the shelf.  
“Don’t misunderstand this.” Says Green Moon. “These are not alcoholic beverages. They are mutant liquids specifically designed for creatures like the gremlins spawned off you.”  
Green Moon walk up to Gizmo. She crossed her arms in front of her chest with her hands placed on opposite shoulder and took a deep bow. Gizmo can tell that she is greeting it with Silvermoonian custom.  
Then, she walks back to the shelf and leans on the door leisurely. “All of these liquids are dangerous to you except this one.” She drew big circles in front of the flasks with her hand before pointing to a flask containing a light orange liquid.  
Gizmo lean back a bit in terror in terror as Green Moon presents all those liquids.  
“Don’t worry.” Green Moon said, still pointing at that flask. “That peach-colored liquid is called Permanent Humanizer. It has been used before to turn fauna-creatures into humans, such as gorillas, peacocks, bluebirds, etc. It won’t harm you in any way.”  
Gizmo continue to stare at Green Moon with wide eyes.  
“I said don’t worry already.” She grumbles. “Besides, we already know that only water will make you reproduce, and water is only one type of liquid-and a major one for humans and human life-out of hundreds of thousands of liquids.”  
Green Moon smiled and crouched beside Gizmo. She pats its upper back gently: “Think about it.”  
Gizmo looked again at the liquids. It walked up to the shelf and shivers as it looks at all those flasks.  
Afterwards, they forced Gizmo to drink the Humanizer liquid after midnight, turning it into Ja Dal.  
Kate and Billy open their mouths wide as they listened to this part.  
“No way!” Kate exclaimed. “They did things that even those scientists in Splice O’Life lab won’t do.”  
“Unbelievable!” Billy exclaims. His anger vanished as he learns how Gizmo turns into Ja Dal.  
“But what did they do with you after you become human?” Asked Kate curiously. Ja Dal goes on with his story. (To be continued)


End file.
